Broken
by SailorMarble14
Summary: 5 years after being together, everyone believes that Lucas and Gary are living the fairytale romance, but something happened, and their no longer together


Broken

 **Hey guys! this is my last story before I leave high school because tomorrow is my last day of high school and next week is graduation! That's right Senior Year is over, and I'm finaly going to collage and live the adult life.**

 ***Instantly gets nervous***

 ***Calms down***

 **But I'll be fine. I'll be enjoying my summer break and writing more stories for you guys to read while enjoying the summer. Also I'm going to have a schedule so I know what I'll be doing for the summer. Mostly, watching anime, talking to friends on Skype, and reading Warrior Books.**

 **So I hope you enjoy your vacation, and for thoese who aren't on vacation yet, once you are enjoy as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF just the characters.**

5 Years Later

It's been 5 years since Gary and Lucas were together, and became a couple. However, months ago, disaster struck. Gary and Lucas broke up. Gary has been trying his best to get back together with Lucas, but not luck, and he's been feeling depressed ever since. However, he wasn't going to give up, he was going to win Lucas back even if it's the last thing he does.

"No!" Lucas yelled glaring at Gary. He wasn't going to take Gary back, and was ready to leave the house. Gary's family wasn't home, so Lucas can yell if he wanted too.

"Please Lucas." Gary begged tears coming from his eyes.

"Leave me alone!" Lucas yelled again facing Gary. "We're through!"

"Lucas. Please." Gary begged. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Gary sobbed. Lucas shook his head, and was ready to head out the door. But then, something snapped in Gary, and in a split second he grabbed Lucas's arm and held it tight. "I'm not letting go till you talk to me!"

Lucas tried to pull away, but Gary held onto his arm really tight. "Get away!" He yelled struggling to get free from Gary.

Gary glared and pushed Lucas to the wall. Lucas started to shake in fear seeing how violent Gary got. "Now you're going to talk!" Gary yelled.

Lucas tears up scared what Gary would do to him. "You…you bully!" Lucas yelled.

Lucas would regret what he yelled at his ex-boyfriend, as he replied by slapping Lucas hard on the face, making him fall to the floor. Lucas held his red cheek, and stared at Gary in fear.

Gary picked Lucas up by the collar of his shirt ready to hit him again, but stopped seeing the sadness and fear in Lucas's eyes. "Lucas. I…I…I'm sorry." He stuttered.

Lucas glares and shoves Gary away. "Get away from me you freak!" He yelled. "You're no different than my mother's awful boyfriend from years ago!"

Gary stood there, he remembered that day, he and Lucas were 10 at the time, now their 15, well Gary is now 16-years old, how could he forget that. "Lucas." He started. "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." He tried reaching for Lucas, but Lucas replied by slapping his hand away.

"Shut up!" He screamed. "I don't want to see you again! I HATE YOU!" He yelled and ran out the door, slamming it.

Gary stood there and cried, he failed to get Lucas back, it was all his fault.

The next day at school, Gary tried to talk to Lucas again, but Lucas just avoided him. It was like that the whole day at school, and each time Lucas avoided him he got more depressed each minute.

As the apologies fail, Lucas and Gary's friends, Joey and Calem came by to cheer up Gary, but even that wasn't working. "Any luck?" Joey asked. Gary shook his head.

The two friends looked at each other feeling bad that both of their friends are fighting, and that one of them wants to make up with the other so badly. "Its bad?" Calem asked. Gary nodded again. He got up, and went to grab his stuff, so he can go home early. When he got his backpack, he saw Lucas go to his locker and grab his stuff.

"Lucas." Gary said hoping Lucas would give him another chance. Though Lucas just ignored him and walked away. "Lucas wait!"

"Do I know you?" Lucas asked. Gary stood there in disbelief. Now Lucas wants him to not exist. Gary stood their in silence as tears formed again in his eyes. Since Gary wasn't saying anything, Lucas decided to leave, but not before saying one more thing. "Sorry, can't talk stranger, I have to go soon. Bye." Gary looked down and ran home.

Calem and Joey saw the whole thing happen, and looked at each other seeing Gary wasn't getting better. With that, Calem and Joey decided to go talk to Lucas themselves.

"Lucas!" Calem said running towards him.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Talk to Gary."

"You mean the guy that slapped me. No thanks."

Calem groaned seeing Lucas not being reasonable with that, can't he see Gary is suffering? "Stop acting like this Lucas!"

"Tell that to Gary!" Lucas spat back. Then Joey decided to step in to see if he can convince Lucas somehow.

"Gary feels guilty about this! At least hear his apology." Joey said.

"Give me one reason I should!" Lucas said back facing his two friends.

"He still loves you." Calem said. Lucas started to calm down, but the glare was still in his face.

"Then why did he hurt me?" Lucas asked.

"He's upset. You broke up with him." Calem pointed out.

Lucas didn't know, he was still upset at Gary for hurting him, but he knew his friends were right. They broke up because of a stupid argument, and Gary was trying to fix it. Now Lucas started to feel bad.

"He hasn't been himself in days." Joey whispered. Lucas's eyes widen and he ran to Gary's house to make it right.

"I need to see him." Lucas said to himself. He felt like he was running for miles, but once he reached the house, he stood in fear seeing an ambulance in front of Gary's house. "Oh no." He whispered. He tried to look closer, but doctors blocked him. "Please let me pass!"

"I'm sorry sir." The doctor said pushing Lucas away. When he did, he saw Gary on the stretcher with blood all over his arms. Once the ambulance closed its doors and drove off, Lucas saw Gary's family looking sad, and staring at him.

"Lucas." Vincent whispered as he held his wife and baby daughter. Lucas forgot Gary got two new siblings in his family.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lucas apologized over and over again, and it was his turn to start crying.

"How could you do this to him!" Alex, now 10-years old said glaring at him.

"I was going to apologize." Lucas said wiping the tears away from his face.

The family looked down, seeing Lucas felt guilty for what he did, but not one family member.

"You hurt big brother!" Victoria, now 4 almost 5-years old yelled and kicked Lucas hard on the leg. Briana gave her baby boy to Vincent, who had his hands full holding the baby girl, so Briana can pull Victoria away from hurting Lucas some more. "Let me at him!" Victoria yelled and struggled to get free from her mom's grasp.

"Victoria, calm down." Briana said trying to hold her, so she won't harm Lucas again.

"How can we." Alex said facing his mom. "Gary could be dying!" He yelled.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, holding his knee.

"He tried too…" She stooped so she can let out a small sob, "kill himself." She remember she was going to the bathroom, and she stood in fear seeing Gary on the ground bleeding holding a small pocket knife in his hand.

Lucas's eyes widen in fear, he had a fear this would happen, and now it was too late. Or was it, he then ran to the hospital to see Gary. "Gary, please be okay." He said to himself.

After a while of running, Lucas finally reached the hospital. He asked for Gary's room, and he quickly ran there. The hospital staff told him not to run, but he can't, not when Gary's life is on the line.

Once he found the room he stood there in shock, seeing the bandages all over Gary's arm and seeing his skin turn pale from the blood loss. Lucas started to tear up to see the condition Gary was in.

Then a doctor came in and put a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "You can see him for a bit, he's going to have surgery soon." He said.

Lucas sniffled, and gave a small smile. "Thank you." He whispered, as he slowly went in. He sat down in a chair next to Gary, and saw he was sad. It was quiet, except for the beeping of the heart monitor, and the music playing in the hallway, which was a love song. This wasn't helping at all.

"Gary." Lucas whispered, but no answer. "I'm so sorry. All I did was make you angry, and feel hurt," the tears started to fall from Lucas's eyes, "And I'm sure you never meant to hurt me. If anyone here is a monster, its me." Lucas said and started to sob a bit. "Gary, please forgive me." He then broke down and sob at Gary's bedside.

"This is all my fault." Lucas sobbed that felt like hours, as he cried he remember saying the words he regretted before Gary died.

'I hate you.'

Lucas heard these words repeat over and over again, making him cry more. "I don't hate you Gary. I hate myself!" He yelled. "I should have never said that." Lucas cried a bit more, and then said, "I love you." And went to cry some more.

A few minutes later, Lucas had to leave so Gary could have surgery done. "What kind of boyfriend am I?" He asked himself. "Gary shouldn't be lying there, I ought a be in jail!" Lucas let out some more sobs, as he sat down in the waiting room crying more. "Please don't die Gary!" He yelled.

As he cried, Vincent and his family along with Calem and Joey, who also heard the news, came by to check up on Lucas. "Lucas." Everyone said. Lucas looked up and saw everyone being worried for him. Why should they be, it was all his fault.

"You okay?" Joey asked. Lucas shook his head. Calem and Joey looked at each other, and decided to comfort their friend. Lucas hugged them in reply, and cried on their shoulders.

"Its okay man." Calem said rubbing his back. "Its okay." Lucas just sobs at Calem's comfort.

"He'll get better." Joey said. Lucas looked up at him, and looked back down.

"But." He started. "What if he." His tears started to from again thinking about Gary if he died.

"Don't you dare say that!" Calem snapped. He didn't want Lucas to think of the negatives, and wanted him to think positive and that he'll get better. Though, Lucas just looked down not believing it.

"Trust me." Calem said looking to Lucas's eyes.

Lucas gets up and looked down. "I'm going to take a walk." Lucas then walked around the hospital hoping to keep his mind not thinking of Gary.

As Gary was walking he heard laughter from another room, and went to check. There, he saw two little boys laughing, one boy had his leg on a cast, while his other friend brought over home made brownies for the two to enjoy. It made Lucas sad because the boys reminded him, of him and Gary when they were young.

"Oh Gary." Lucas whispered. He had enough and he decided to go back to the waiting room. Lucas sat down not facing anyone, but Vincent came by and gave him a note.

"Its from Gary before he…" He stopped at his sentence, and Lucas grabbed the letter and opened it. His eyes widen when he saw what Gary wrote before his suicide.

Dear Lucas,

If you're reading this, then I decided to leave this world. I'm sorry if you're in pain right now from this, but it was my choice. I'm sure you'll find someone that's more suited for you, like a girl or someone like me only better. I've been in more pain then you are now, but I decided to end my pain so I won't feel too hurt like I was earlier and when you broke up with me. So this goodbye Lucas, I hope we see each other one day. And Lucas no matter what I'll always watch over you. I love you

-Gary Vine, your boyfriend, or in your case ex-boyfriend.

P.S: If you don't miss me, then that's fine I deserve it wherever I'm going.

After reading the letter, Lucas started to cry again and he fell to his knees clutching the letter. Everyone went to him, and Calem went to rub his back. "What have I done?" Lucas whispered.

"I-Its okay." Calem said going to Lucas. "Gary is going to be okay."

Lucas glared at Calem. "He was in pain because of me!" Lucas yelled. Calem flinched seeing Lucas act like this, he then rubbed his back in hopes to calm him down. Joey also did the same thing.

Later, Lucas falls asleep from all that crying, but the tears and frown showed her was still sad from the experience.

Also, at that time the doctor came, and everyone got up and looked at him wanting the answers they need to hear. "Well Gary's back from surgery, but there is one thing needed." Everyone looked at each other, and the doctor finished what he was going to say. "He needs some blood, since he lost so much, if we find a donor his chances of survival will be good chances." He said as he went back to Gary's room to check up on him more.

Everyone felt relieved, but at the same time worried. After minutes of thinking that has and will donate blood, Lucas started to wake up.

"What happened." He groaned wiping the tears from his eyes. Calem and Joey explained what happened when he was out, and Lucas smiled a little for the first time. "You mean Gary will make it?"

"Maybe. If someone donates him blood." Calem said. Lucas then thought about it and went to the doctor and ask for a blood test.

The doctor agreed and took Lucas to another room, and did a blood test, and was surprised to see Lucas's blood was a match. "Gary has –B blood, and so do you." The doctor said.

Lucas smiled and nodded. "I'll do it." Lucas said. The doctor then drew blood from him, and gave it to Gary. Everyone then saw the doctor come back out with a smile.

"Gary would be fine tomorrow." The doctor said. Everyone sighed in relief seeing Gary would be alright, even Vincent and Briana kissed as a celebration and relief.

"But." Joey said. "What about Lucas?" Joey asked. The doctor then opened the door and everyone saw Lucas was lying down in bed, with a bandage on his arm.

"He passed out after we took some blood out." The doctor said. Everyone saw that Lucas was smiling in his sleep, and they smiled as well seeing everything is going to be alright.

In the afternoon the next day Gary started to wake up. He looked around, and saw his parents were there smiling at him.

"Gary." Vincent whispered.

"Dad?" Gary asked. "Am I dreaming?"

Vincent shook his head, and Gary gave a small smile and hugged his parents. Vincent then explained, how Gary is alive and then he saw Lucas was asleep right next to him. "Lucas saved me?" Vincent asked.

"Yes honey." Briana said. Gary smiled and slowly got up to Lucas.

"Thank you." Gary whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lucas smiled in his sleep, and Gary smiled back as well.

Gary went to lie down next to Lucas, and pet his hair. Then, suddenly Lucas started to wake up. As he stretched and look around, he saw Gary alive and well.

"Gary?" Lucas asked.

Gary smiled. "Hi Lucas."

Lucas's eyes widen and he smiled. "Your okay!" He cheered and hugged Gary tight. Gary hugs Lucas back and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Gary. I'm so sorry." Lucas said tearing up.

Gary shook his head. "No I'm sorry." He looked at Lucas and wiped a tear from his eye. "I should have never hurt you."

Lucas sniffled. "But I should of never yelled at you." Lucas looked down and wiped his face again. "Its my fault we broke up." Gary frowned and faced his boyfriend. "I'm such a jerk."

Gary shook his head and hugged Lucas again. "No your not. I am."

Lucas sniffled and looked at Gary. "Can we be together again?" He asked. Gary smiled and kissed Lucas on the lips. Lucas teared up and smiled and kissed Gary back.

"Lucas." Gary said.

"Yes." Lucas replied.

"I love you."

Lucas smiled and kissed Gary. "I love you too." The two kissed again, longer this time, and after their kiss they lied down on the hospital bed together.

Later in life, 15 years later to be exact. Lucas and Gary got married, and lived in a simple house. Lucas was cleaning the house, while he watched his two daughters sleep and watching Gary play with their son outside. Lucas smiled seeing everything was perfect for him and Gary.


End file.
